Lost At Sea
by ShadowFoxMoon
Summary: One Piece X INU Kagome gets lost again, but this time she is stuck inside of a different dimension! Determined to get back home, she is willing to do anything- Even if it means she has to join a group of pirates and sail across the Grand Line. Zoro/Kag


I do not own One Piece or Inuyasha.

**Story**

Darkness, nothingness, that was all she could see, and all that was in her mind. A voice was penetrating her concentration every once in a while, to guide her in the right direction. She gave a disappointed sigh, and opened her eyes. She squinted from the sudden light of the sun, and looked down at her empty hands.

"It's not working Kaede…" It would never work.

"Because ye _believe _it won't." The older woman lectured her.

Kagome looked down at her empty hands; her legs were crossed, Indian style, while she sat comfortably on the grass in front of Kaede's hut. She glanced at the two swords that never left her side, laying on the grass innocently, her eyes becoming fogged with memories.

She didn't want to be weak…Not anymore.

"Why don't ye take a break?" Kaede gave a sigh, knowing the struggle she was going through.

"I want to try again." She didn't want to give up.

"That's thy spirit." The woman smiled, happy at her determination. Kagome closed her eyes again, and took a deep breath, concentrating. "Concentrate, and imagine ye spirit, where ye powers are dwelling."

"…" Yet all she could see was darkness. See your spirit? Was it possible? Would this really help?

"Ye are doubting." Kaede's scolding tone almost made her flinch. "Gather ye spirit, pull it out, and concentrate it into ye hands. Imagine it within ye palms, as a ball."

Kagome's fingers gave a small twitch, and her eyebrows angled together in concentration. The power she called forth unconsciously when she drew her arrows—Could she really control it? A hum—no, it was more like a calling, started to slowly and slowly become clearer and clearer, as her body started to feel nonexistent, and she buried herself deeper and deeper into the darkness, while searching for the light.

She could feel something from within the pit of her stomach start to get warmer and warmer, as her skin started to tingle. She imagined this raw, warmth, going through her arms, and down to her hands, collecting into a single mass within her palms. Suddenly she heard a pleased shout come from the elder woman beside her.

"Ye did it!"

"What?" She quickly opened her eyes and looked down at her hands. A feeling of great accomplishment over took her as she started at the glowing pink orb held within her palms.

"Okay, now ye must try to form it into a shape." Kaede told her. "Make it into a bow." She commanded.

"You want me to do _what_?" Kagome looked at her as if she were insane.

"Ye are capable of doing so, I just want to push ye limits."

"I can't do that!" Her concentration waned and the next thing she knew the orb dimmed, before completely going out. Kagome started at her empty hands with a growl, her chest heaving up and down heavily, feeling exhausted.

Kaede sighed, looking into her blue orbs with much wisdom. "Ye powers come out on their own when ye are in danger." Kaede reminded her. "It creates a barrier around ye, that means yer powers are able to take shape." She told her.

"That doesn't mean I can just immediately jump in and start making a bow." Kagome sighed, looking down at her hands. "Just finding them and making that orb was hard enough…"

"Yes. At first ye powers and abilities will be limited." Kaede slowly lifted herself off of the ground. "But ye don't believe you can make a bow, ye never will." The woman began to dust herself off as she stared down at her sitting form.

Kagome looked at her hands, flexing them open and closed, many things going through her mind. "Why do I feel so tired?" She looked up at her mentor.

"Ye powers come from ye spirit. Ye are draining yer spirit of its energy, yer life blood, which can effect ye physically."

"How much can it affect me?" She asked.

"Oh. Depends." The elder woman shrugged. "If ye use too much, yer spirit will cause your body to shut down for hours, days at the most."

"DAYS!" Kagome screamed, standing onto her feet. "You got to be kidding me, right?"

"I do not joke about these things…" Kaede seriously.

"Ugh." Kagome placed her hand onto her face and sighed.

"Just don't go overboard and use too much all at once and ye should be fine…" Kaede hummed. "The more ye use yer powers, the more ye will be able to tap into. Ye just got to take it slow and raise ye stamina and lengthen the amount ye can use."

"So I will be able to make a bow soon?"

"Powers that ye possess are only limited by yer imagination." Kaede informed. "Ye can do many things with ye powers, not just attacking, but for defending and healing." The older woman then turned around and started to walk back into her hut. "I have taught ye how to tap into ye powers—I have no more I can teach ye…"

"Thank you Kaede, for your help." Kagome smiled at the woman's retreating back, before reaching down and picking up the two swords laying at her feet.

* * *

Kagome sat in the middle of the field, concentrating. After a week of training, she was able to hold the orb in her palms for an hour without being winded. Soon, she could try to move onto the next step and shaping her powers into something more useful. Though the orb itself was full of her pure energy and could do serious damage to demons, she wanted more…

Though the jewel was no longer a problem, safely sealed within her body, she still needed to protect herself and those she loved. She doesn't want to be weak anymore—She glanced down at the two katanas by her side, her mind becoming a buzz of thoughts.

Depending on others to protect her whenever something would happen…

She no longer had that luxury. They were gone, and they were never coming back…

She had no one else to protect her now. She was on her own—

"Mother!" A small smile appeared on her face as she looked towards the one who was calling her, withdrawing her powers back into her body. "Mother!"

No, not alone…

"Shippo." She called to her adopted son, a soft look overtaking her features. She watched as he ran towards her, an excited look on his face. She quickly got to her feet, and held her arms out wide. He jumped into them without question, smiling. She easily lifted his smaller body high into the air and gave a joyous spin, both laughing. "What is it?" She couldn't help but smile at the growing boy held in her arms. She placed him onto her forearm, as he leaned against her, his tail whipping to and fro beneath him.

"I found something!" He seemed pleased with himself, flashing her a big, fanged grin.

Shippo was no longer a child, like he was three years ago when she first met him. Now he had grown up into a fine boy, coming up to her hip in size. He had grown out of his fox feet, and pointed ears. Instead, he now had a nice pair of ears placed onto his head and more human-like feet. His tail easily extended down his legs in length. She smiled, trying to resist the urge to reach out and touch the furry triangles placed onto his head.

He was getting big so quickly—soon she wouldn't be able to hold him like this anymore. She gave a sad hum to herself, listening to her son's rambling.

She bent down, shifting the boy on her arm, and picked up her two katanas. She gave the swords to her son, so she could continue to carry him without trouble. He took the sheathed blades without question, a smile on his face as he hugged them to his chest. She would probably have to buy something, so she could keep them at her hip. She couldn't carry them in her hands forever…

"You know the ruins!"

"You mean the ones that I told you never to go to?" Kagome tone changed to that of a mother's, causing the young kit to flinch at her words.

"Yeah…" He looked away, shifting the katanas in his arms.

"…" She sighed, rolling her eyes. After a few more moments she smiled, and reached up, flicking her son on the nose playfully with her free hand. "Alright, show me what you found…" She then started walking in the direction of the old ruins.

"Yay~!"

* * *

Kagome was walking through the forest, the sound of her lone footsteps loudly stomping past gave any warning that she was approaching. The animals of the forest paid her no mind, and continued their routine. The sound of the chirping, and other animalistic noises that she couldn't normally hear in the future, was calming to her. They also served as a warning signal to her in case something was near.

If it got too quiet…

"Are we still going to go see Sango and Miroku tomorrow?" Shippo asked, looking up at her.

"Yes." She carefully maneuvered around a large root. "We are going to check on the new baby and see how they are doing." She paused. "Why?" She hummed, glancing down at him for a second to judge his reaction. "You not want to go?"

"Na-uh!" He shook his head no. "I wanna go." He smiled. "We haven't seen them in FOREVER!" He held one of his arms up high.

"Yeah." She smiled down at her son's overreaction, happy. "Forever is a long time, uh?"

"Yup!" they both laughed, and she reached up ruffling his hair playfully. "Mother~" He whined.

"Shippo~" She replied in the same whining tone, and gently pinched his cheek. He puffed out his cheeks, red as a beat in embarrassment, which caused her to smile.

"You're going the wrong way, mama!" He told her.

"Shippo, I know the way." She smiled to herself at her son's enthusiasm.

"I don't want you to get lost, you are forgetful that way."

"Am not…" She paused. "Which way was I going?" She tried to hide her smile as she pretended to be lost and looked both ways.

"To the left, mama!" He pointed. "The left!"

"The right?" She pretended to not hear him correctly, and went to the right.

"No, the left!" He tugged on her long sleeve shirt.

"I know, I know." She giggled, moving a hanging branch out of the way, going beneath it.

The small walk came to an end, when she moved passed some brushes, what lay before her was a familiar pile of rubble, which was hidden deep in the depths of the forest, forgotten by most humans and demons alike. Why Shippo enjoyed coming here to play she would never understand.

"We're here!" He jumped out of her arms excitedly, landing with a plop on the ground. Turning around he handed her back her katana's, then took off in a sprint towards the moss covered stone pile. "Over here, mother!"

"Be careful!" She called to him, slowly following.

"I know!"

The stone building had long since been abandoned. In its glory, it would have towered over the trees around it, but now it was nothing but an empty shell of what it once was, its stones turned yellow from time, and moss covered more than half of the structured pieces that were scattered around the area.

She ducked underneath a fallen pillar, its wide and sturdy structure stretched from its broken stand, to a broken pile of stone on the other side, creating an eerie bridge. The vines covering the top of it hung down, creating a natural curtain.

"In here." Her son called to her. She pushed through the vines blocking her view and followed.

"Be careful!" She repeated.

"I know!"

When she entered the inside of the ruins, she continued onward, until her son reached a large stretch of broken wall, which was covered in vines and moss as well. When she stood beside him he cleared his throat.

"Ready to be amazed?" He grinned.

"I'm ready." She smiled down at him, amused by his happiness to show her something he found—

"Okay." He puffed out his chest, before he reached over to the wall, and tugged on the vines covering the wall. Kagome watched as it easily came loose, most of the plant life falling on the grass below, some of it bringing down bits and pieces of rubble along with it.

"Be careful!" She could never say it enough…

"I know!" He grunted, pulling off the last bits of vines. When he was finished he huffed, taking a few steps back. "Well?" Shippo looked at her, judging her reaction on his latest discovery.

"What is it?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I don't know!" He grinned. "But isn't it cool?" He spread his arms out wide, amazed at his findings.

"Hmm…" Kagome hummed, taking a few steps closer to the wall.

Before her was strange symbols written on the surface. In her mind, she was trying to come up with what the letters meant. She had a feeling she had seen them before, while at the same time, they seemed completely alien to her.

"You know what they are, Mother?" Her son appeared beside her, as we both stood just a few feet away from the wall. "Can you read it?" He asked, patting the stone wall, doing so caused a light sheen of dust to fall off of the old structure.

"I'm not sure, it's not Japanese, or English." She told him the obvious things that were to be eliminated from the list. "It is most likely the language of the people who built this shrine in the first place." She guessed. "Could be Latin, or Arabic…" But she doubted it. She hummed to herself and reached out, touching the chiseled indented symbols placed onto the wall, lightly tracing one of the strange squiggles placed onto the stone—She paused, her fingers giving a light twitch as the hair on the back of her neck stood up and she shivered, a cold chill going down her spine. She flinched away from the wall, feeling a surge of her power suddenly spark.

What was that…?

"What about these drawings?" Her son called out, a few feet further down the wall. She mentally disregarded what just happened from her mind, wiping it away from her memory.

It was probably nothing…

"What drawings?" She asked as she came to stand beside her son. She looked at where he was pointing, and found herself staring at several strange pictures. "A map?"

"A treasure map!" He looked at me excitedly, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Could be…" She didn't want to dash her son's hopes. "But it's not a map of Japan…" Or any other place that she knew of. "It might be a sea map." Kagome pointed out. "It's got a lot of ocean." She pointed to it. "But I never heard of any type of seas divided by a long strip of land." And what was that belt-like line going across the other way? "Is the oceans divided into four sections?" She was mostly talking to herself.

"And look! There's some pictures of boats!" Shippo exclaimed excitedly.

Kagome shivered as a sudden spike of her powers surfaced. She rubbed her arm, feeling tiny bumps starting to dot on the top of her skin, all over her body. What was this sudden dreaded chill she was getting?

"Shippo, be careful, alright?" Kagome repeated her favorite two words she liked to say to him. There was a quiet pause, and Kagome froze when she didn't hear the usual reply of '_I know'_. "Shippo?" She turned towards where she last saw the kit, standing beside her, and her heart dropped into her stomach when she didn't see him. "Shippo!" She called more disparately and looked around. When she couldn't see nor hear him, she started to panic. "SHIPPO!" She cupped her hand on the side of her mouth, trying to make her voice extend so he could hear her. "Where are you!"

Then she heard it—It was soft, but she heard it.

"Shippo?" She turned back around, to face where she heard the gentle murmur.

"Mother!" She watched in horror as the surface of the once solid wall started to ripple like water.

"Shippo!" She shouted at the wall, her eyes wide with fear for her son. The grip on her two katanas tightened until her knuckles turned white. Without hesitation, she ran forward, charging the wall. "SHIPPO!" She called disparately one last time, as her body slammed into the wall, yet it did not hit solid stone, and instead she was engulfed by a cold sensation, her body felt weightless as she was hurled though emptiness.

Shippo…

* * *

**_Story Note_**_:_ Hey guys, ShadowFoxMoon here. I know I usual don't have multiple multi-chapter stories going on at the same time, it's not my style, but I thought I would do something different.

All my new multi-chapter story ideas:

Weakness: **DragonballZ/INU**

Lost At Sea: **OnePiece/INU**

Spirit's Revenge: **Bleach/INU**

Lion-o and Tygra and Romance, Oh My: **ThunderCats/INU**

Hyrule's Goddess of Light: **Zelda Twilight Princess/INU**

The first chapters are all going to be posted, and I'm going to put up a poll and you can vote for your two favorites, on which one I should work on first/add more chapters to.

**Fun 'n Games At Ouran**is still a long way from finishing, but I figure if I start the poll now, by the time it is finished, I'll know who wants to read what stories more and which one to work on first by then.

So if you liked this story, read the others and vote for your favorite on my **profile!**


End file.
